Manshin Hakugin (TBF)
Manshin Hakugin (慢心白銀 manshin hakugin; Jap Lit Translation, "Proud Silver,") is a Quincy allied with the Quincy Empire, the Vandenreich. He is not only their foremost scientist and inventor of many technologies for their ongoing war against the Soul Reapers and Hollowity, he is a member of the prestigiously Elite Quincies, The Stern Ritters. His designation given to him by Juha Bach, is "D", for "Death Angel." Appearance: Manshin retains the appearance of a youthful, attractive man with a effeminite appearance that has often struck chords within the hearstrings of many admirers, mostly within the opposite sex than anything. With a fair complexion that bears few scars other than a large "X" jagged burn on his back, Manshin's alabaster smooth skin tone is marveled with perfectly sculptured muscles, framing him in both an appealing and intimidating manner for those who are new to his appearance and recognize him. Sporting white, unruly spikey hair with abngs often cascading down the bridge of his nose, it reflects off of his complimenting silver eyes nicely, often giving him the facade of an Angel or a Silver-Eyed devil, as some used to call him. His formal attire is that of a pair of white, Vandenreich-insignia pauldrons on a long-sleeve white military shirt with a turtle-neck collar. With a black line down perfectly semetrically vertical down his torso, he wears a silver winged insignia on his upper left chest pocket area, signifying his status and rank as a Stern Ritter, as well as the department he's in charge of. With white slacks and dress boots, he embodies the visual presence of being a Vandenreich leader and member of the illustriously intimidating military force. When out in military operations, however, Manshin wears a large encompassing white cloak that covers his whole being. With a white hood that covers his visage effectively, as well as a pair of specialized gloves and his special ring for his ultimate technique, Manshin embodies an intimidating aura and one of menace equal to his other comrades. Personality: Manshin's personality is that of a bemusing, sadistic scientist. Having been shown to be quite loyal and close in relationship as far as his superior, Juhabach, goes due to the tactics employed and given permission to him in the battlefield. While not primarily in charge, Manshin takes initiative to make decisions and commands to any or all subordinates within the Vandenreich, never hesitating to use them as he sees fit, even if they are meat shield of cannon fodder to allow him to "study" his enemy's tactics and abilities. He takes quite an interest in other Spiritual Species, finding them both enigmatic and curious despite how much he's accumulated as far as mass knowledge and philosophical ideas he learned from their own psyche reports and past behavior logs. Of all the Stern Ritter, Manshin is the most calm and collected, finding things to rarely frighten him but surprise and excite, as his own mannerisms is more like a scientist discovering something new and wonderous while enjoying the sounds of his boot crushing another's skull. Synopsis: Affilitaions: History: Powers/Abilities: Unrivaled Intelligence/Genius Inventor: One of Manshin's prized attributes is his unrivaled ability to understand and analyze nearly any form of phenomena with perfect clarity and understanding. One of the foremost human scientists within the Vandenreich, Manshin has developed dozens of hypothesis within the art of controlling, manipulating, and harnessing Spiritual Energy within the very fabric of Space/Time itself. He's shown to have a cold, if not effective strategic mindset, shown when he purposely arranged all the Quincy troops to be in range of Tier Harribel's Ressureccion, and then manipulate her own projected Spiritual Energy into a potent weapon nearly destroying Las Noches itself. Having been one of the few Stern Ritters to have enough analytic prowess to study and thoroughly clarify the properties, integrity, and powers of a Bankai and Ressureccion, stealing them within his own personally crafted devices, commonly known as the "Bankai Ensaring Devices," even though they are dual purposed. He also was responsible for the dozens of technology advancements for the Vandenreich's army, including the Blut, the invention of Vollständig to overcome the antiquated Leitz Stil, the means of Dimensional Transportation, and many other Quincy devices of his own make and use. *Master Analyst: Due to his uncanny ability to deduce and analyze his enemies, even if its for the first time engaging in actual combat, Manshin is capable of adapting and overcoming most battles and circumstances his opponents had laid before him. Some say he can even discover things about his opponents and their abilities that even they hadn't even known about. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the Stern Ritters, Manshin retains a bountiful supply of personal Spiritual Energy, allowing him to employ Quincy techniques with far less exhaustion and effort than most others within the Vandenreich. When exerted, Manshin can form a dense and suffocating shockwave that could cripple a Lieutenant level entity around his vicinity, as well as rip and disintegrate matter around him within a good five meter radius when exerted during his "excitement" levels rising. Hirenkyaku Mastery: Capable of moving at immense speeds, Manshin has retained skill and control over this craft of the Quincy Arts enough to rival even the fastest of his bretheren within the Stern Ritters, as well as any of the Captains of the Jagdarmee. Effortlessly creating "steps" and platforms out of Spirit Energy plentiful within the atmosphere and without gesture, Manshin had even designed special boots to allow him to accelerate in the air with an aerial option unlike most are capable of. Spirit Energy Manipulation Mastery: As a Stern Ritter and renowned intellectual regarding the Quincy abilities, some of which he crafted on his own, Manshin holds a wide variety of uses for his ability to manipulate and control Spiritual Energy. From his own bountiful supply, he can quickly manifest energy constructs and weapons without real effort and with lightning speed, a frightening ability not many have witnessed and lived to tell about. This also includes forming Heilig Pfeil, firing them with adjusting and versatile speed, capable of readjusting themselves and turning into any number of ingenious employments. *Heiliges Feuer (神聖滅火の手 (ホーリーファイア), Hairihhi Faia; German for "Holy Fire", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Flames"): The unique ability only born from one of Quincy talents, as a Stern Ritter Manshin holds remarkable control over this destructive flames. Capable of burning away even the most of durable substances, Manshin can manipulate the current and flow of flames like a protective shield, similar to the venting of Spiritiual Pressure like a suit of armor. He can also use it to create focused beams of incinerative power, capable of punching holes into resilient opponents and scalding the most durable of entities. Blut Artisan: Having been known to be one whose talents within the Quincy Arts to enhance this technique, the primary form of physical and defensive power is greatly employed by this genius. Having been known to preform inhuman feats with both sides of the coined technique, Manshin retains enough prowess to challenge the strongest of the physically inclined fighters without much difficulty. Martial Artist Master: Having spent some of his time growing up mastering multiple forms of martial arts, Manshin honed his body to near perfection, even before he mastered his Quincy abilities. In tune with his Quincy prowess, he's been able to preform some of the most awe-shocking techniques ever witnessed, even if he's rare to show his his hand in a fist fight against his opponents. Utilizing his naturally adept physical body in sync with his Blut Artistry, he can become an incincible steel column one moment and then a flowing river the next. Despite his appearance, he can match even the most physically hearty of his Stern Ritter and Jagdarmee Captains. Quincy Spell Mastery: Shown during the initial invasion of Hueco Mundo, Manshin was able to collaborate his use of Quincy spell casting in tune with specially crafted cross-like pyres that formed a pentagram around Las Noches, causing a nearly catstrophic explosion upon the alabaster city-sized fortress. Having done this hadn't exhausted Manshin or even made him weary, having done so effortlessly. He may know a great deal of other spells within the Arcane Quincy Arts, but he hasn't cared to reveal any up to this point. Attribute of Death: As with most, if not all Stern Ritters, Manshin was born with a specially inbred ability that sanctifies him from all other Quincy. It is the reason why he was meritted the title, "Death Angel," by Juha Bach to begin with, and has a dark past involving his history. Needless to say, Manshin has gained strength and power from standing in the midst of carnage and death, whether it be from his enemies or his foes. Spirit Weapon(s): Heiligen Dreifaltigkeit (三位一体, Sanmiittai, Jap Lit Translation, "The Trinity,"; German Lit Translation, "Holy Trinity."): The name of Manshin's Quincy bow. It takes the shape of a black-bordered, silver cross hanging by a thin chain wrapped around his wrist. When activated, it takes upon the form of a hollow-centered space cross, with a handle for his hand to grasp, as well as retractable slots across the frame to allow different types of Heilig Pfeil projectiles to be fired and with different properites. *Heilig Pfeil: The standard choice of weapon for the Quincy. These are specially designed, destructive projectiles formed into the shape of arrows, which in this case take on the appearance of cross-shafted blades, and vary in destructive yield and speed depending on Manshin's will. The projectiles are strong enough that they can puncture through Espada-grade Hierro and can potentially shatter a Lieutenant-level Sealed Zanpakutō. Vollständige: Erzengel (侍衛長天使 jieichou tenshi, Jap Lit Translation, "Captain Angel," ; Germ Lit Translation, "Archangel,"): The name of Manshin's Vollständige, Erzengel's sealed form takes interestingly enough the form of a white-winged ring instead of the standard gloves that most Stern Ritters and Jagdarmee Captains bear. Vollständige Form: Manshin's Vollständige activation takes upon the command, "Cull all Wickedness," before being enraptured in a bright column of silver-blue flames and energy. After the energies dissipate, his form changes drastically. Now bearing black-borders on his white jumpsuit apparell, he embroiders a white t-slit violet jacket and two flamboyant wings protruding from his back. While he bears the signs of an angelic entity, his body reflects a hidden menace borne of nearly all Vollständiges, one of which he doesn't fear to hide. * Immense Spiritual Power: One of the greatest attributes of Manshin's Vollständige is that it grants him nearly unrivaled Spiritual Power. In comparison to Bankais, one would need to really exert ones-self to be on Manshin's level, having been said to overpower even Espada-level entities within an instant. With a bright blinding light that seems to "sear the heavens," Manshin's Spiritual Power can act as an additional buffer to protect him from harm, ontop of the augmented physical attributes he's granted. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):